Digimon Fusion Twilight Union
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: After a whole year in the Data Squad world, Shadow and Grimdramon continue their other world adventure, only this this time this Digimon world is unlike anything they've seen before. An army known as the Bagra army is trying to conquer this Digital world. Shadow and Grimdramon must create their own army to stop the Bargra army, an army called 'Twilight Union'.


**Hello everybody, I finally got my Digimon Fusion's first chapter done. Took a while, but done. No questions this time, enjoy chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The begging of Twilight Union and Light's hope.**

A portal appeared above a dark forest in the sky, with two figures came out and landed on the forest floor. The portal disappeared, and two figures, a 12-year-old Shadow that was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a hoodie, black fingerless gloves, and his cloak on, black long pants with chains attached to them and dark purple shoes. Next to Shadow was Grimdramon, with the two partners looking around the forest. "Wow. What a nice place." Shadow complimented to his partner with a smile, liking this forest very much.

"You got that right. Feels like home." Grimdramon said with a smile, as he and his partner walked around the forest. "You know, this might be the first time we entered a new world and not have to get into a fight right away''. Grimdramon said, thinking that they won't have to fight straight away.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of Digimonled by a familiar looking vampire Digimon appeared in front of them from the forest. "Never mind''. Grimdramon said to his partner, deciding that it was more fun to fight to have a fight. "You got to be kidding me?!" Shadow asked in disbelief and annoyance to see a Myotismon leading a large Devimon army. "By the order of Lord Bagra, we claim this territory as our own, and the code crown!" Myotismon announced out to the Darkness users, along with cheers from his followers.

Shadow and Grimdramon got into stances, ready to fight the huge army. However, before the two sides clash, three attack came out of nowhere, destroying a portion of the Devimon horde. "Who dares?!" Myotismon questioned in annoyance for more interference. Suddenly, three figures emerge on the battlefield, revealing to be a GranDracmon, a Dorugoramon, and a ChaosGallantmon. "We will never allow the Bagra Army to claim this forest!" GranDracmon said defensively as he stood in front of Shadow and Grimdramon.

"Along with trying to hurt a child and Digimon!" Dorugoramon stated with a glare on the Bargra army. "And trying to steal the code crown!" ChaosGallantmon finished for his comrades, readying his lance and shield. Shadow and Grimdramon were in awe at seeing the three Mega Digimon appear before them.

"It doesn't matter how many are you... my army will slaughter you! Attack!" Myotismon ordered as the Devimon took flight and attack the small group of defenders. The battle has begun, with Shadow slicing attack with a dark Spear, while Grimdramon was firing his breath attacks at the Devimon horde.

Even GranDracmon was making short work of the Devimon, firing at them with his monster mouths. Dorugoramon was sending a shockwave toward the Devimon, knocking them to the ground hard. ChaosGallantmon was using his lance and shield to defeat the Devimon as well.

However, during the battle, Shadow's Digivice Burst began to glow. "What now?" Shadow asked out loud as he brought out his Digivice Burst with his right hand. During the glow, Shadow's Digivice Burst changed into a black Fusion Loader with white buttons, surprising Shadow even further. This didn't go unnoticed by ChaosGallantmon, who widen his eyes in shock at he saw the device in Shadow's hands.

"That device! Could it be?" ChaosGallantmon questioned in surprise at seeing the black Fusion Loader. However, screams were heard, getting the defenders to look to see Myotismon destroying his Devimon followers, absorbing their data. "Sense my army is no match for you; let's see you deal with this!" Myotismon announced as he began to get bigger until he turned into VenomMyotismon, growling at the heroes. "Terrific''. Shadow said to himself, glaring at VenomMyotismon.

"Now you're doomed!" VenomMyotismon called out in glee, laughing at their misfortune. As the heroes glared at the behemoth, ChaosGallantmon turned to face Shadow. "Boy!" ChaosGallantmon called out to Shadow, getting him to look at the Virus Mega. "Use the Fusion Loader in your hand!" ChaosGallantmon continued, causing Shadow to look at his Fusion Loader. "How?" Shadow asked in wonder at how to use the device. He has no idea how to work his new device in hand.

"Raise the Fusion Loader to fuse your Digimon, along with GranDracmon and Dorugoramon!" ChaosGallantmon replied to Shadow as he explained how a Fusion Loader works, surprising Shadow and Grimdramon. "It can do that?!" Grimdramon asked in surprise to hear that a Fusion Loader can fuse Digimon. "Hurry! Just say their names and say Digifuse!" ChaosGallantmon said quickly as VenomMyotismon got closer to stomp on them. Taking the Knight Digimon's advice, Shadow brought his Fusion Loader in front of him as it began to glow, along with Grimdramon, GranDracmon, and Dorugoramon.

**(DigimonXros Wars Xros Heart Song)**

Shadow's Fusion Loader activate as the Black Crystal began to shine. "**Grimdramon! GranDracmon! Dorugoramon! Digifuse!"** Shadow shouted out as he held his Fusion Loader in front with it shining black.**"Grimdramon!" **Grimdramon shouted out as he appeared from the Fusion Loader. **"GranDracmon!" **GranDracmon shouted out as he appeared from the Fusion Loader. **"Dorugoramon!" **Dorugoramon shouted out as he appeared as well. All three Digimon went into the air, covered in black energy, before they slammed into each other, creating a black light. **"Digifuse!"** All three Digimon shouted out at the same time as they fuse together.

From the black light, appeared a giant Black Dragon. It has black Dragon wings like Dorugoramon, only the edges were dark blue, claws like Grimdramon, only larger now. GranDracmon's monster mouths now attach to his shoulders, Dorugoramon's legs, tail and body with the mark of Darkness on it, Dorugoramon's head, along with GranDracmon's mask and hair, only pitch-black. The giant Black Dragon let out a powerful roar. **"Grimdramon X3!"** The newly fused Digimon shouted out to the heavens.

Shadow watched in awe upon seeing the Digimon fuse for the first time. VenomMyotismon growled in annoyance at this new foe. "So what? That makes you an even bigger target!" VenomMyotismon said to Grimdramon X3 as he raised his right hand forward to smash the fuse Digimon. **"Dark Explosive Charge!" **Grimdramon X3 shouted out as he fired an black electrical beam at the hand, destroying it easily.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" VenomMyotismon screamed in pain at the lost of his hand. Grimdramon X3 took to the air with his wings and punched the Vampire Digimon in the face, sending him to the forest floor. "Time to end this! **Dark Explosive Charge!" **Grimdramon X3 shouted he fired again from his mouth, finishing off the commanding Digimon for good, leaving no trace.

Shadow is in awe at seeing Grimdramon X3 in battle before suddenly, something appeared in front of him. "What's this?" Shadow asked in wonder to see some kind crystal with a SD card inside. "That's a Code Crown". ChaosGallantmon answered as he, along with a defuse Dorugoramon and GranDracmon appeared before the boy. "Code Crown?" Grimdramon questioned, joining his partner's side. "It's what the Bagra Army wanted in this zone." Dorugoramon replied to the Darkness users.

"We've been guarding the crown and zone from any forces that try to take it." GranDracmon told to the Darkness users. The three Dark Digimon look at the Darkness users, then made their decision.

"Well done, you two". ChaosGallantmon congratulated the Darkness users with a proud smile. "Thanks". Shadow replied back kindly to the three Digimon with a smile. "It was nothing." Grimdramon said as well with a smile. "You two showed real bravery out there today." ChaosGallantmon continued to the Darkness users, until Dorugoramon cut him.

"Which is why we want to give you two something as thanks." Dorugoramon said to the two, getting the Darkness users attention. "What is it?" Both Darkness users asked in return at what the three Digimon were gonna give them. "We would like the three of us to join you, along with some of our comrades." GranDracmon replied back to the Darkness users, surprising Shadow and Grimdramon at the statement.

"Indeed. We saw the way you battle, my lord, and are very impressed, which is why we decided to follow you to be our General." ChaosGallantmon said to Shadow, as he, Dorugoramon, and GranDracmon glowed until they entered the Fusion Loader, surprising Shadow and Grimdramon even further. "I didn't know this thing can contain more than one Digimon." Shadow said in surprise at seeing he can have more than one Digimon now. "Might come in handy in the future." Grimdramon said in glee, glad to have more friends. Shadow also smiled at this, before thinking about the friends he left behind in the Data Squad World.

'Thomas... Yoshi... Marcus'. Shadow thought about his friends he made at was a member of DATS. Shadow looked down at his Fusion Loader and smiled, glad to have three powerful Digimon fight by his side besides Grimdramon in this new world.

"My lord''. ChaosGallantmon's voice was heard, getting Shadow to look at the screen to see the Mega Digimon's face on the screen. "Our comrades are at our home, not too far from here and we wish for them to met you''. ChaosGallantmon told Shadow, wanting him to meet more of his comrades. GranDracmon appeared on the screen, repleacing ChaosGallantmon.

"Our home is not too far. Just keep walking straight and you'll get there''. GranDracmon said to Shadow, just as the map system appeared above the Fusion Loader with a glowing purple dot blinking a little far from two black spots, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to look surprise. "Might as well. We'll need more Digimon to help us out with this whole thing''. Grimdramon said to his partner, thinking they'll need more partner Digimon. Shadow looked at Grimdramon and nodded.

Shadow and Grimdramon started walking through the dark forest, using the map system of the Fusion Loader to guide them to where they're going. Soon Shadow and Grimdramon made it to an old abandoned town that seemed to have seen better days. "This place looks like it could use a makeover, but I like how scary it is''. Grimdramon said to his partner, thinking that this place was nice as he and Shadow kept walking. "I second that. I'm even starting to wish that Kouichi was here with us''. Shadow said to his partner with a smile as he looked around the place, liking it very much.

"Glad you like it, intruders!'' A voice called out, making Shadow and Grimdramon raise their guards as several Digimon appeared around them. There was a horde of Digimon surrounding them. Zanbamon, Ghoulmon Black, Gulfmon, DarkDramon, SkullMammothmon, SkullBaluchimon, SkullKnightmon, Imperialdramon Black, Mephismon, Ogudomon, Knightchessmon Black, Arkadimon ultimate, Deamon super ultimate, ShadowSeraphimon, Murmukusmon and finally a Argomon Mega, surrounding the Darkness users.

"Well, we're surrounded''. Grimdramon stated to his partner with narrowed eyes as he and Shadow looked at the Digimon surrounding them. "What does a human and a Digimon want here?'' The DarkDramon questioned the Darkness users, preparing to fire his best attack at any moment. "Be calm, my comrades''. ChaosGallantmon's voice was heard, before he, GranDracmon and Dorugoramon came out of the Fusion Loader, surprising the Digimon.

"ChaosGallantmon! GranDracmon! Dorugoramon! What is the meaning of this!?'' The SkullKnightmon demanded his comrades, wanting to know why they're with this human. "Calm down everyone. This human is Shadow, who fought by our side with his partner Grimdramo against the Bagra army. He has the Code Crown and our support to become a General that will bring peace to this world, which is why we have come to ask you all to join us''. GranDracmon told his comrades, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"And what makes you so sure that we'll believe what you said about this little boy? It looks like he could barley hurt a fly''. ShadowSeraphimon said to his comrade as he moved his right hand to grab Shadow, only for him to grab his hand with his left and lifted it up, before he slammed ShadowSeraphimon onto the ground, making everyone widen their eyes.

"This 'little' boy can still pummel you to the ground, so watch what you say or you'll have a one way ticked to oblivion''. Shadow told ShadowSeraphimon with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face, letting go of Black Seraphimon's hand, who held it in pain. **"Interesting!''** A voice called out from nowhere, getting everyone to look everywhere at the sudden voice as the ground suddenly cracked, before a giant black Dragon Digimon with Lava on it appeared from the ground, getting everyone to look at the Digimon.

"Holly…'' Shadow started to say with wide eyes at what he was seeing, with Grimdramon finishing his sentence. "Shit!'' Grimdramon finished with widen eyes as well at what he was seeing. "Volcanicdramon!'' All the Digimon in the zone cried out in surprise to see the Legendary Digimon.

"**Show me your power you two and if you defeat me, I shall join your army and my friends here with join your little boy band''. **Volcanicdramon said with a smirk on his face, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to smirk at what he said. "Alright then! We'll show you our power''. Shadow said to the Legendary Digimon with a smirk as he held his Fusion Loader out.

**(DigimonXros War Blue Flare song play)**

Shadow opened his purple glowing eyes as he held his Fusion Loader in his right hand. **"GrimDramon! Hyper Digivole!'' **Shadow shouted out as he raised his Fusion Loader in the air, with it glowing even more.

Grimdramon closed his eyes, before they shot open with his head and eyes changing. Grimdramon's claws changed as they grew longer, he grew two giant Dragon legs with his other two changing. His tail grew larger and changed with the wings changing as well. **"Grimdramon Hyper Digivole to…!'' **Grimdramon called out as his spin around, before he stopped to show his new form. **"ChaosDuskDramon!'' **The Revealed Digimon called ChaosDuskDramon roared out to the heavens.

ChaosDuskDramon roared as he appeared, making everyone widen their eyes at seeing the small Dragon turn into a powerful and giant Dragon Digimon, easily the same size or bigger than VolcanicDramon. "My turn now!'' Shadow called out as his Fusion Loader changed into his D-tector, making everyone widen their eyes. **"Spirits of Darkness! Come to my side!'' **Shadow called out as the spirits of Darkness came out of the D-tector and appeared at Shadow's sides. The two spirits glowed black with a single Fractal Code appearing around Shadow's left hand.

"**Ancient Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!'' **Shadow called out as he slammed the Fractal Code on his D-tector, before Darkness surrounded Shadow and the spirits. The Darkness then growled bigger till it revealed an armor Digimon. **"AncientSphinxmon!'' **The revealed Legendary warrior of Darkness called out his name as he stood next to his partner to face VolcanicDramon, who had wide eyes.

"**ChaosDuskDramon! I'm gonna Digifuse us together to show him our combined power!" **AncientSphinxmon called out to his partner, getting a smirk from the Dragon of Darkness. **"I like the sound of that!'' **ChaosDuskDramon replied to his partner with a smirk on his face as the Fusion Loader appeared above AncientSphinxmon.

**"AncientSphinxmon! ChaosDuskDramon! Digifuse!'' **AncientSpinxmon called out as the Fusion Loader activated, before Darkness surrounded him and ChaosDuskDramon, merging together, causing powerful shockwaves that forced the audience Digimon to fight hard against the shockwaves.

Soon the light disappeared to reveal ChaosDuskDramon, only having AncientSphinxmon's armor, the mask as well only in the shape for a Dragon. AncientSphinxmon's wings were on ChaosDuskDramon's back with his wings that had armor now as well.

"**AncientDuskDramon!'' **The newly formed Digimon called out his name to the heavens as he stood in front of AncientSphinxmon, who looked at the new Digimon in awe. **"This power…it's amazing! Is this the power of the bond me and ChaosDuskDramon have together?'' **AncientDuskDramon questioned in awe as he could feel the power inside him. **"Amazing! Now show me your combined strength! Volcanic Flare!'' **VolcanicDramon called out as he fired scorching hot flames from his mouth towards AncientDuskDramon, who looked at the attack.

"**Dark Eclipse Breath!'' **AncientDuskDramon called out as he fired a black and blue laser from his mouth. The laser went straight through VolcanicDramon's attack and towards VolcanicDramon, who closed his eyes, awaiting for the attack. However it went past him and right into a mountain, destroying it.

VolcanicDramon looked at the armored Dragon in confusion, who just glowed and turned back to Shadow and Grimdramon. "I don't hurt people or Digimon that have good hearts. You just wanted to see me and Grimdramon in action and you got your wish. There was no reason to harm''. Shadow told VolcanicDramon with a smile as he put his Fusion Loader away in his pocket. "That was fun, though''. Grimdramon added with a smirk on his Dragon face, having enjoyed the battle between him and Shadow against VolcanicDramon.

VolcanicDramon looked surprised at the two's kindness, before he bowed his head to Shadow and Grimdramon. **"You have proven your strength. My strength and life are now yours to command''.** VolcanicDramon said to his new General, deciding he would follow Shadow and Grimdramon.

Zanbamon, Ghoulmon Black, Gulfmon, DarkDramon, SkullMammothmon, SkullBaluchimon, SkullKnightmon, Imperialdramon Black, Mephismon, Ogudomon, Knightchessmon Black, Arkadimon ultimate, Deamon super ultimate, Black Seraphimon, Murmukusmon and finally Argomon Mega knelt down on the ground in front of the Darkness users, with ChaosGallantmon, GranDracmon and Dorugoramon doing the same as them.

"We offer our strength and wisdom to you, General''. Arkadimon Ultimate told Shadow and Grimdramon, now seeing him as his general. Shadow and Grimdramon looked up at all the Digimon and smiled, gland to have more friends. "Thanks. I'll do my best to live up to your exportations''. Shadow said to all his new Digimon, getting them all to smile.

"We'll need a name for our army''. Murmukusmon stated to his new General, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to look at him. "A name…''. Grimdramon whispered to himself as he tried to think of a name. "We'll worry about the name later, but for now we should rest''. Imperialdramon Black said to his new General, getting nods from everyone.

Four hours later, all the Digimon were sleeping peacefully, regaining their strength for what will happen tomorrow. Shadow and Grimdramon learned from ChaosGallantmon that this Digital world had multiple zones, surprising the two. Shadow at the moment was looking at the night sky as he lied down on the ground, planning for tomorrow. Hearing flapping wings close to him, Shadow turn to see Volcanicdramon, who landed next to him.

**"Everything alright, Shadow?"** Volcanicdramon asked his General in particular as he lowered his face to be close to him. "I'm okay, just thinking about the next zone tomorrow." Shadow replied to his new Digimon, before he looked back at the night sky. Volcanicdramon also notice something else about his General, seeing something that he didn't see before. **"There's something else on your mind, is there?"** Volcanicdramon questioned, getting Shadow to look at him in surprise. Shadow then sighed, knowing he's been found out.

"Alright, there's more on my mind." Shadow said honestly to his new Digimon and friend. **"What's wrong?"** Volcanicdramon asked in wonder at what his General is thinking. "There's this girl I love." Shadow told the Legendary Digimon, surprising Volcanicdramon. **"A girl?"** Volanicdramon asked in surprise to hear that Shadow liked a girl. "Yeah, her name is Kari, and I miss her very much." Shadow replied to VolcanicDramon, bringing out Kari's scarf.

**"You must really have a thing for this girl".** Volcanicdramon said to his General, chuckling a bit to himself. "I love her. To be honest, I wish I can see her again". Shadow replied to VolcanicDramon. **"Then why don't you go get her and bring her here?"** Volcanicdramon suggested to the child of Darkness, getting Shadow to look at him.

"What? But I-" Shadow tried to speak, but VolcanicDramon cut him off. **"General, I may have just know you for 4 hours now, but you're a really kind soul. Besides, don't you have some kind of warping abilities to travel to a different world? Grimdramon told me all about you traveling different worlds. I think you have a special power to travel to different worlds since you've done it so many times now. Why not give it a try?''** Volcanicdramon questioned his General, getting to Shadow to widen his eyes in realization. To be honest, he never thought of that before. He had just thought fate sent him to the different worlds, but now that he thought about it, he did want to go on more adventures before he was sent to the Tamers world.

"You're right, but how will I get to Kari? In case you didn't know, she's in another world" Shadow questioned at how he'll get to Kari. **"I'll take you there myself, my General".** Volcanicdramon replied to Shadow, surprising the boy. "You will?" Shadow asked in surprise at hearing his new Digimon will help him.

**"Indeed. I offer my service to you".** Volcanicdramon offered to the child of Darkness, lowering his neck down for Shadow to get on him. Shadow is stunned a bit, before forming a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Volcanicdramon." Shadow thanked as he got on the Dragon Digimon's neck. Volcanicdramon took off into the night sky, heading towards the moon. Upon reaching the air, Shadow looks at Kari's scarf in his hand, thinking about the girl he loves as he hanged on tight. 'Kari... I want to see you again!' Shadow thought to himself, promising himself to see Kari again.

Volcanicdramon continued flying towards the night sky with Shadow hanging on tight as his desire to see Kari again grew with every passing second. Suddenly, Shadow's crest that was around his neck started flashing black, making Shadow look at it in wonder. Volcanicdramon was picking up speed as dark energy surrounded the two, before they disappeared.

* * *

**(Digidestined world)**

At a park in the world of the Digidestined, Kari was walking around the park, thinking about a certain boy. Kari was now 11-years-old, wearing a sleeveless white and pink turtle necked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carried a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord around her neck. She even has a hair clip on her hair as well.

Ironically, this is the same park where Kari and Shadow first met. 'Shadow... I wonder how you're doing right now'. Kari thought to herself in sadness, worried for the boy she loves. Suddenly, a bright light appear in the sky as lightning seemed to hit the ground in front of her, getting the attention of Kari.

"What's that?!" Kari questioned with wide eyes at the unexpected development. However, appearing from the light is a certain boy and a Dragon Digimon, slowly descending to the ground. "A Digimon? And is there someone riding it?"" Kari question in shock at the sight at the sudden appearance of the Digimon. Shadow looked down from Volcanicdramon's neck. Upon seeing the boy on top of the Dragon Digimon, Kari gasp in shock as Volcanicdramon hovered in front of her.

"Kari, grab on!" Shadow called out to the girl he loves, his left hand out stretch towards Kari. "Shadow!" Kari called out in happiness as she jump towards him, hugging him tightly upon this reunion. Shadow wrapped his left hand around Kari to hold her close as he feels at peace now that Kari was in his arms.

Kari moved her face to meet Shadow with a happy smile on her face, before she gave him a kiss on the lips with her eyes closed, left hand on his check and right around his neck. This shocked the Darkness user who widened his eyes in shock at Kari's actions, before closing them to return the kiss. With Kari at hand, Volcanicdramon then took off into the air again, heading towards the light.

Once he did, the light then disappeared leaving no trace in sight. Soon, Volcanicdramon, along with Shadow and Kari, arrived back in the Fusion World in the zone that Shadow and Volcanicdramon were in, landing on the ground. Shadow and Kari pulled away from each other with a smile on their faces.

Volcanicdramon watched with wide eyes at the couple, sensing the love from those two being stronger than he has ever seen throughout his life. "I missed you." Shadow said happily to the girl he loves. "I missed you too." Kari replied to Shadow happily. The two friends were reunited again in another world.

Shadow poke Kari's forehead with his left hand's index finger, making Digidestined of Light widen her eyes as her memories were unlocked. When the memories were done, Kari looked at Shadow happily again. "I'm sorry...for sealing your memories away''. Shadow apologised to Kari, breaking eye contact with her. Kari placed her left hand on Shadow's check, making him look back at her. "It's okay. We're finally together again, that's all that matters''. Kari reassured the Digidestined of Darkness as she pecked his check with her lips.

**'This love these two have. It's unlike anything I have seen before. These two…really are in love'.** VolcanicDramon thought to himself with wide eyes as he witnessed the love between the two humans, lying down on the ground since he has a feeling that things are gonna be a little more different now with Kari here.

* * *

**(The next day)**

The moon shined down on the Monster Zone as all the Digimon there awoke. The Digimon that would leave this zone today were gathering around in the middle of the forest, but they all couldn't find Shadow or Volcanicdramon. They were searching the whole place for them, till Grimdramon called the army together and told them he found them.

The Digimon followed Grimdramon as he lead them to the forest and soon found Volcanicdramon on the ground with Shadow asleep on his neck with a girl that was younger than him, sleeping against him. "Who's that?'' Gulfmon questioned, staring at girl, along with the other Digimon.

"That girl's name is Kari. She's an old friend of Shadow and his love interest''. Grimdramon told the army of Digimon, making them widen their eyes at hearing that their General had a love interest. However, Shadow began to wake up. He yawned before looking down to see Kari sleeping against him with her head against his chest, making his checks turn red. 'It wasn't a dream. I finally have Kari with me again'. Shadow thought to himself with a smile as he strokes Kari's hair with his right hand, glad to have her back with him.

The stroking caused Kari. She looked up to see Shadow's face close to hers with both of them looking at each other's eyes. Their checks turned red before Kari surprisingly kissed Shadow on the lips, making him and the Digimon watching widen their eyes, while Grimdramon gained a sad look, missing his true love Gatomon.

Kari broke the kiss with Shadow and smiled at him happily, who was still blushing. Shadow looked to see the group of Digimon watching him and Kari, making him blush in embarrassment that they witnissed that. Kari turned to look at what Shadow was staring at before she let out a gasp of surprise at seeing the army of Dark Digimon.

"Shadow…are… are those Digimon?'' Kari asked in surprise at seeing the horde of Dark Type Digimon, which Shadow smiled at her. "Kari, allow me to introduce you to Grimdramon and my new friends. These Digimon are called Zanbamon, Ghoulmon Black, Gulfmon, DarkDramon, SkullMammothmon, SkullBaluchimon, SkullKnightmon, Imperialdramon Black, Mephismon, Ogudomon, Knightchessmon Black, Arkadimon ultimate, Deamon, Black Seraphimon, Murmukusmon, Argomon, ChaosGallantmon, Darkdramon, GranDracmon and finally Dorugoramon. You've already met Volcanicdramon''. Shadow introduced Kari to all his new Digimon friends, pointing at all of them as he said their names, before finally pointing at the Dragon Digimon.

ChaosGallantmon walked up to Shadow, Kari and Volcanicdramon, before he knelt down. "A pleasure young maiden''. ChaosGallantmon greeted Kari, giving a short bow. "N-Nice to meet you two, ChaosGallantmon''. Kari greeted ChaosGallantmon nervously, making him chuckle.

ChaosGallantmon turned to look at Shadow next as he stood up on his feet. "General, have you decided a name for our army?'' ChaosGallantmon questioned Shadow for the name for their army. "No, not yet. I just need a little more time''. Shadow replied to ChaosGallantmon, having not decided a name yet for their army.

"Very well. We should head to the next zone and start our campaign against the Bargra Army''. Zanbamon stated as he walked up in front of his General. "You have a point, we have to start at some point. The only problem is how to get to the next zone''. Shadow replied to Zanbamon, having no idea how to get to the next zone.

"Simple. All you have to do is say 'Zone transfer'. The Code Crown is already downloaded into your Fusion Loader, which enables you to travel to another zone''. ShadowSeraphimon explained how to travel to different zones. "However, Digimon can't travel to different zones without help from a human General. If they try to travel in a Zone transfer, they'll be erased''. ChaosGallantmon explained more about Zone Transfer and how it could affect Digimon.

"Than…you guys will…'' Kari said in horror of what could happen to these Digimon, even if they scare her a big. "Don't worry. If we travel in the Fusion Loader, we'll be safe''. Volcanicdramon told Kari, making her sigh in relief. "Hold on, do we even know what zone we're going too?'' Grimdramon questioned if they knew what Zone they were going into next.

"No we don't. We've lived here in this zone for all our lives, training hard to protect it from the Bagra army''. Imperialdramon Black replied to Grimdramon, having no information about the other zones. "Well back to the old drawing board''. Grimdramon grumbled out, his plan ruined before it could even begin.

"Sticking around here won't do! Let's go kick some tail and take names!'' Murmukusmon cried out, getting cries of agreement from the other Digimon. "Alright everyone, the next train to the next zone is leaving, all aboard''. Shadow called out as he held up his Fusion Loader with his right hand, which all the Digimon turned into beams that went straight into the Fusion loader.

Shadow and Kari were falling a little since they were seating on Volcanicdramon's neck. Shadow quickly caught Kari in a bride style, making her blush as her boyfriend landed on his feet. "Okay, let's see if this trick works. **Zone Transfer!**'' Shadow called out as held out his Fusion Loader. The screen flashed on, firing a beam that created a green portal in front of them.

"Well that checks out''. Shadow stated as he put Kari down on her feet, who was still blushing. "Kari…are you sure you want to do this with me? Going around, saving zones and battling an army of Digimon that wanna conquer the world? I could take you back home if you want''. Shadow asked Kari, thinking it would be best to return her home now.

Kari turned to look at Shadow with a smile. "Shadow, I wanna help not just you, but all the innocent Digimon in this world as well. That's why I'm not gonna leave, I'm gonna help you defeat this 'Bagra' army''. Kari told her boyfriend, determined to help him out.

Shadow smiled at Kari's response as he held up his Fusion Loader with his right hand. "Than you're gonna need these''. Shadow said with a smile as the symbol of the Spirits of Water appeared on the screen. A beam shot out of Shadow's Fusion Loader that went into Kari's Digivice, which was in her pocket.

Kari brought out her Digivice and saw on the screen the Symbol of Water, before her Digivice transformed into a Blue D-tector. "You got your spirits back, but you're gonna need to practice with them to get back into shape''. Shadow told Kari before he jumped into the green portal. "Hey, wait for me!'' Kari cried out as she jumped in after her boyfriend, which the green portal closed behind her.

* * *

**And done. Now all that's left is my Data Squad chapter. Also my Adventure 2 chapter is going along well and will be done soon, I promise, so please wait.**


End file.
